Truth or Dare 2 : Vice Captain Style
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: After their captains (disastrous) encounter with Truth or Dare, now it is the Vice Captains turn. Sequel to the Truth or Dare. R&R. SPECIAL IS UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare- Vice-Captain Style  
**_

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here, this is a sequel to my first Truth or Dare but it can be read even without reading the first. Enjoy R&R. I am not sure what Yachiru calls Soi Fon so I guessed. If anyone does know please PM me so I can change it or leave it in a review.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**At a SWA meeting…**_

The members of the SWA were currently sprawled around in a grassy field. Today they had decided to take the meeting outside due to the pleasant weather. Unfortunately the two captains were not present due to work.

'I'm so bored.' Groaned Rangiku. Yachiru, who for once was not doing anything suddenly, piped up 'Why don't we play that game.' She suggested.

'What game?' Isane enquired getting up.

'You know that game which Ken-chan played and then he didn't beat up anyone.' Yachiru pulled a slightly disgusted expression and the mention of Kenpachi's non-fighting week.

Rukia suddenly perked up 'You mean Truth or Dare. That's a great idea.'

Nanao shook her head 'But we have no motive this time, last time it was to get embarrassing shots of all the captains.'

'So.' Asked Rangiku. Before Nanao could explain the hazards of playing truth or dare Nemu suddenly perked up, emitting a flowery aura, which caused everyone around her to inch away in fear.

'Yes Nemu.' Nanao asked pushing up her glasses.

'We could play it at a lieutenants meetings, then we could embarrassing of all the male lieutenants.' Nemu said in monotone.

Nanao glasses glinted evilly 'Good idea Nemu, all of us will be able to attend, other than you Kiyone, do you mind?'

Kiyone shrugged 'It's okay, I'll pass. What if I got dared to do something stupid? That pine head won't let me live it down.'

_**The next Lieutenants meting**_

'So all is peaceful and calm.' Chojiro concluded monotonously.

Renji groaned 'Why do we even bother coming for these meetings. There's nothing happening and it is so boring.'

Yachiru piped up 'We could play a game.'

Omaeda looked at her in surprise 'Why are you here? You don't usually come for meetings. Anyway what game are we playing?'

Yachiru shrugged 'I felt like coming and we're going to play Truth or Dare'

Nanao declared 'All in favour raise your hand.'

Apparently most of the vice-captains forgot their captains' disaster with truth or dare and raised up their hands. However Shuuhei's stayed firmly down.

'Why not Shuuhei.' Renji asked 'Chicken.'

Shuuhei huffed 'I am not chicken, it's just that, well, remember all the embarrassing things the captains had to do, right Isane?' he asked turning to his girlfriend.

He was surprised (and flustered) to see Isane making puppy dog eyes at him 'Please play.' She asked sweetly.

Hisagi blushed tomato red, it was really rare that Isane asked for something from him that when she did, it was impossible to refuse. 'S-s-sure.' He stuttered out. Nanao grabbed an empty bottle from nearby 'The top is the asker and the bottom is the receiver. Let's start.' She said. They all sat down in a circle and Nanao spun the bottle.

After a lot of swirling the top landed on Nemu and the bottom on Shuuhei. Shuuhei cursed under his breath. 'Truth or dare.' She asked monotonously. If they were alone he would have definitely picked truth but he wouldn't be all too pleased if she dug into his personal information in front of the others. However if he picked dare he was sure there would be hell to pay. She could ask him to become a lab rat but someone would save him, right and plus he wanted to appear cool in front of Isane.

'Dare.' He said (trying to be confident) 'Nemu smiled creepily which caused him to cringe. She started 'Every morning your captain asks you for his morning tea. Tomorrow when he does so, you should say not now. Then your captain will glare at you and say now. Then you should huff, grab a cup of tea, walk over to your captain and pour it over his head.' Shuuhei's eyes widened, this was worse than becoming a lab rat, at least then someone could save him, in this case his captain would kill him before anyone could come to his rescue. He glanced at Isane looking for the usual sympathy but he was surprised to find that Isane was giggling along with everyone else. He frowned and spun the bottle.

This time the top landed on Yachiru and the bottom on Omeada. 'Truth or Dare.' She asked. For once Omaeda thought, he certainly did not want to end up in a predicament like Hisagi. 'Truth.' he said. Yachiru's grin turned wider 'Where do you keep your secret stash of candy and chips.' She asked. Omaeda grinned even if he told the little brat where his secret stash was, no one as navigationally challenged as her could find it. 'From the second squad barracks take a right then a left then 2 more rights then you'll find a path. Follow the path and you'll it the stash.' Yachiru nodded ' If you don't give all your candy I'll tell Pigtails where you keep it cause then she can find it.' Yachiru laughed evilly. Omaeda paled 'Fine come to my office tomorrow.'

He grabbed the bottle with his meaty hands and spun it furiously hoping that the bottom would land on Yachiru. Sadly the top landed on Rukia and the bottom on Iba. 'Dare.' he said confidently, the president of the Shinigami Men's Association was certainly not going to wimp out and choose truth, plus what was the worst thing the Kuchiki could do to him. As he looked at her face he regretted his choice, but he was not going to change it. Rukia smirked devilishly 'I dare you to...' Everyone waited with bated breath 'Not drink sake for a month.' Everyone gasped . Suddenly Iba felt as though the world had crumbled into tiny pieces. Fortunately he was wearing his darkest sunglasses otherwise everyone would be able to see small tears pricking at his eyes. Just seeing the bottle he had to spin reminded him of his precious sake bottle. Trying his very best to keep a cool facade he spun the bottle.

This time the top landed on Shuuhei and the bottom on Isane. Shuuhei smirked inwardly, time for payback. Isane certainly did not want to pick truth if Shuuhei asked something embarrassing a) it would embarrassing b) he would use it as blackmail for later. So, she decided to be a bit daring, plus he was her boyfriend he wouldn't do anything to bad to her. 'Dare' she said. Unfortunately for Isane, Shuuhei still hadn't forgiven her for laughing at him. 'I dare you to act like a punk for an entire day.'

'What's a punk?' Isane asked innocently. Everyone sweat-dropped 'Basically.' Shuuhei explained 'Act like a member of the 11th squad.' Isane gasped 'Shuuhei.' Shuuhei shook his head 'My dare shall not change.' Isane huffed and while softly grumbling under her breath she spun the bottle.

This time the top landed on Kira and and the bottom on Momo, both of them blushed ,'Um..Truth.' she said. Kira actually did have something to ask Momo, he wanted to know whether she liked him but that was too straightforward maybe a subtler way. 'Eto, if i asked you to go out with me, would you say yes.' by now he was tomato red but he had company, now Momo had turned into the same shade. 'Yeah, I will.' she said nodding her head. 'So, will you go out with me?' he asked twiddling his thumbs. 'Sure.' she giving him a bright grin. Everyone cheered for them, however what no one noticed was that Rangiku was taking a video of the whole scene. (to blackmail Kira later)

Momo happily spun the bottle, this time the top landed on Rangiku and the bottom on Nanao. Nanao frowned 'Truth.' she said, no way was she going to pick dare and let Rangiku make her do something stupid 'Do you like someone?' Rangiku asked giggling. Nanao blushed 'Yeah, I do.'Rangiku startled 'Who, who?' she asked excitedly. Nanao shook her head 'You can only ask one question and I already answered.' Rangiku frowned realizing her mistake as Nanao quickly spun the bottle before Rangiku could find a loophole.

This time the top landed on Renji and the bottom on Chojiro. 'Dare.'said Chojiro confidently. Renji smirked 'For the whole day, tomorrow I dare you to smile. Chojiro gulped and frowned. 'The meeting will now stop. Disperse.' All the lieutenants who hadn't gotten dares went away relieved and the ones who did went away ready to find out of death by embarrassment was possible.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Lieutenants perform their dares.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter 2- Performance**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. Academic pressure is on. Enjoy**_

In order to make it more interesting, Rangiku had offered an idea, any male who failed to do his dare properly would have to perform a ballet, the females would have to act like punks.

_**Squad 1- Smile!**_

Yama-jii leaned onto the pillar looking out to the lush, rolling, green hills. It was the few times where there was perfect peace. The perfect time to drink tea. 'Fukutaichou, please bring me a cup of tea.' He asked 'Yes, taichou.' Said a voice, however this time his voice sounded kind of strained 'Is anything wrong?' he asked and turned. However he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him, Chojiro Sasakibe with the….biggest grin he had ever seen. 'Um…fukutaichou I think you should take the day off.' 'Why, taichou?' he asked grin still intact. 'Actually I think I should take a day off.' He said. Fortunately for Isane, due to his surprise Yamamoto did not notice her on the other hand Chojiro did notice but he was afraid his grin might falter if he had to point her out.' Isane grinned; she couldn't believe that she got photos from the first squad. Yippee.

_**Squad 2 - Sweets**_

Yachiru bounced into the 2nd squad office, luckily Soi Fon was not there Omaeda was there doing paperwork. 'Candy.' She said. Omaeda glared at her but unfortunately Yachiru was immune to it. Yachiru jumped onto his back and starting tugging on his robes forcing him to go faster until he was sure he had lost a couple of pounds. Finally they reached a small leafy area where a giant oak was situated. Momo was 'carefully' concealed atop it Omaeda reached into a hollow in the trunk and took out a large amount of candy and chips, Yachiru grinned and started eating, she took the rest of it into her hands. Omaeda stared wistfully at his stash and burst into emotional tears. Now any other shinigami would've given a bit of it out of pity, unfortunately for Omaeda, Yachiru was an exception to all rules, all this while Momo was happily snapping photos.

_**Squad 4- Punk 'n' Rock**_

Isane had let out her hair and messed it up. She had decided to don a large pair oversized black boots which Rukia had gotten from the Human World. Unohana walked in "Good morning, Isane-san, new look I see." Isane(attempted) to frown at Unohana "W-Whatcha p-p-problem w-wi-with h-how I look." She managed to squeak. Unohana pinched the bridge of her nose 'You were playing truth or dare weren't you?" "W-Whatcha pro-problem if I did?" Isane asked. " Come with me Isane-san." "No." Isane said. "Bakudo No. 1 Sai." Unohana said. Isane writhed against her binds. Unohana picked her up with unusual ease and dumped her in a room. Rangiku quickly snapped some photos, now Hisagi would've to believe that Unohana was superhumanly strong.

_**Squad 7- Sake(less)**_

Iba walked into the room. Komamura raised his head inquisitively "For once don't seem to be intoxicated." Iba nodded "I have been prohibited to drink." He said without stuttering. Suddenly they heard some members of the squad talking "Did you know they're having a special sake only for today. It's said to be the best sake anyone has ever tasted. Its 999 kan but it's worth it." For once Iba was happy he wore sunglasses so no one could see the tears pricking his eyes. Unfortunately for him Rukia had a special camera (Nemu had gotten from the 12th) it could well, show someone's eyes whatever they were wearing over them.

_Later….. _

"Arigato Kuchiki-fukutaichou." Two males thanked her as she handed them some kan. "Who knew she'd pay us so much just for talking about sake in front of the captain's office." Said one Rukia smirked. _Moral of the story: Never mess with a Kuchiki._

_**Squad 9- Morning Tea**_

"Bring my tea." Kensei said in between doing paperwork. Hisagi gulped, he had already written his will and left it in his drawer, time to face the music. "Later." He said trying to wave it off nonchalantly. He could feel Kensei's eyes narrow from the other end of the room. "Now." He said. Hisagi huffed grabbed a cup of tea. '_The dreaded moment.' _He thought. Kensei held out his hand asking for the tea. Hisagi while still praying, he pretended he was going to hand the tea and then dumped it over his captain's head. Kensei blinked twice, but before he could properly react Hisagi was already out of sight. Kensei grinned which was quite unlike him, he had more or less predicted this one and already found out that Hisagi was planning on meeting up with Isane with this Tuesday, too bad Hisagi was going to have some paperwork to do that day.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed, up next is a special of Karin and Toushiro's date. We may be on hiatus till April. So sayanora**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	3. Special- Hitsukarin Date

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Special: HitsuKarin Date**_

_**AN: I promised this one so here it is**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Toshiro tugged the white shirt he was currently wearing. The date was a simple movie date with a small visit to the park. What could possibly go wrong. Well, for starters Karin was late. She was supposed to meet Toshiro at the theater 20 minutes go. 'What if she ditched me' he thought. Panic flooded Toshiro's mind, fortunately Karin raced up to him just then. "What took you so long." he asked slightly irritable. Karin scratched the back of her head "Sorry, it took some time for Rukia and I to convince Ichi-nii that I was old enough to date and yes, you were a perfectly acceptable date."

Toshiro raised a snowy eyebrow "Did you convince him." Karin puffed up "For sure, no doubt." she said proudly. Toshiro smirked "Then why is he spying on us from that wall. The orange hair ducked but Karin's eyes were too fast. She fumed, Toshiro rolled his eyes "Come on, let's just go in." As they entered the movie hall, Toshiro felt another wave of panic coming on. Rangiku had told him that there were many things an average girl expected a guy to do on a movie date. Thankfully, Karin was no average girl she was more interested in the movie than in Toshiro. Toshiro had to admit he had good luck in choosing movies. It was a pretty interesting movie. There were no awkward moments other than once where both their hands reached for the popcorn at the same time. However Toshiro couldn't help feeling there was someone staring, sorry glaring at him. Someone with orange hair...

After the movie...

"So Toshiro where are we going now?" Karin asked. "Park I guess." he said. As they started walking Karin had a question "Hey Toshiro, why did you ask me out." Karin asked. "Dare."he told her plainly. He heard Karin gasp "What." Toshiro sighed "Do I have to repeat myself the Captain of Squad 5 dared me, also..." He turned to Karin and to his surprise saw small tears running down her face. "K-Karin." he said. Without a word Karin ran tears streaming down her face. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose "She never lets me complete a sentence does she?" he said aloud and ran after her. Thankfully she had ran to the correct destination: the park. He found her by the swings, her crying had subdued but he could still hear small sobs. He sat on the adjacent swing "Karin." he started. "Go away." she said "You can go tell whichever captain dared you that you went on a date with me." Toshiro piched the bridge of his nose (again) "You didn't let me finish, yeah it's true someone dared me but honestly I did like you then and I still like you just that I wouldn't have had the guts to ask you. Karin Kurosaki I love you, got it" Karin immediately cheered up "I love you too, Toshiro." then her face turned serious " but I swear I'll kill you if you tell anyone I cried." Toshiro grinned "Okay Crybaby." Karin immediately got up and chased a laughing Toshiro around.

Rangiku sighed happily, thank god both of them had mistook the orange hair for Ichigo.

_**AN: Yeah I know Ichigo and Rangiku's hair colours are totally different but still they can pass for orange...can't they.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
